


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by rlbelliboni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Dean is so down for Cas, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sam is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas. I know what you're gonna say... And i don't know how this kind of thing is suppost to go, and i'm sure as hell this whole Angel/Human relationship won't work, so i'm just gonna spare us both and yeah, i've been in love. I've always been in love with the only thing i can't have, 'cause i'm just a man, and you are... You are you Cas. And that's way out of my league"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

That was it. Dean could feel it in his bones. That was going to be the end of them, he was going to get not only him but Sam and Cas killed.   
"Sam! Cas! Leave!" Dean screamed as the Hell Hounds moved foward in their direction  
"Are you crazy? We won't leave you!" Sam's voice was full of dispair and fear of seeing his brother die again in front of his eyes  
"Do it now!" Dean was going to face six Hell Hounds alone. That was his decision to make, and he would always choose to die instead of having his brother or Cas killed.   
"Dean, i don't know what is this master-plan of yours, but i won't let you die. Not while i'm still here!" Cas was being serious, and Dean knew that when Cas says that he won't leave, he means it.   
The Hell Hounds attacked. Dean and Sam were left with serious injuries. Cas was nowhere to be seen.  
"Cas?! CAS?!" Dean screamed when he realised it was only him and Sam.   
"He's not here..." Sam said in a faint voice "he... He's not here Dean"  
"And where the hell is he?!" Dean felt lost. Did he cause the angels death? Could angels be killed by Hell Hounds?   
And it was then that Dean felt a hand in his shoulder  
"I am here Dean." Cas said turning the hunter to face him. He was greeted with a bleeding face and swolen eyes.  
Dean fell on his knees. Tears were streaming on his face. Paradise wouldn't feel as much as heavenly as right now. He felt acomplished, Cas was there, Sam was there, all of them were alive.   
"Thank God you are" he said hiding his sobs  
\-----  
Three weeks and no case.  
The world seemed in peace, and maybe it was.  
"Hey Sammy, wanna grab a burguer?" Dean was so hungry, he could eat stones and it would be the best meal in his life.  
Sam gave him a healthy laugh "You go... I have to do some reading"   
"Nerd" Dean mouthed while grabbing his coat  
\----  
Dean had just started eating, he was already in his second beer.  
"This things will kill you" he heard coming from the seat in front of him, the unforgettable trench-coat.  
"Honey, i've been through Heaven and Hell, i think i can handle a few beers and a burguer" he said in between bites.  
"Dean... I need to ask you a question"  
"Yeah, shoot"  
"Have you ever... Been... In love?" Cas had a bit of red in his cheeks.  
Dean chocked.  
"Are you alright?" Cas asked concern flooding his voice.  
After a few coughs Dean answered "That type of question hun?" He said with a fond smile while still chewing  
"Who's the lady?" He asked again after cleaning his hands.  
"That's the problem Dean. There's no lady" Cas said looking directly into Dean's eyes  
"Well Cas... I... Look i'm not the best person to talk to in this subject... You should try ask Sammy. He sure knows about this whole... Feeling stuff" Dean said trying to disguise is emotion the best he could. He knew he had been in love, and he knows he's in love, he just doesn't know how to show it. Or how to said it.  
"Dean. I think you know what i'm talking about" Cas knew what Dean was feeling, he could sense it in his body what was going through Dean's mind and heart. Since the beginning when he first came to Earth, he knew that this "strong bond" he has with Dean was totally and only based on his love for Dean. He doesn't know why and how. He just simply loves Dean, and everything that is related to him.   
"Just let me finish this and we talk okay?" Dean also knew. He knew what Cas was asking. And if he wasn't a grown up he would just shake it off and say he was confuse and it was just a phase. But he knew.  
He did loved Cas. And maybe if Cas was a woman this may have been easier to accept, but then he realised, that it wouldn't be Cas.   
\----  
"Okay so... Here we are, nice spot hun?" Dean asked while get out of the car  
"It's indeed a beautiful view"   
Dean was dragging this out as much as possible  
"Dean..."   
That was all it took to Dean open up and let it all go.  
"Cas. I know what you're gonna say... And i don't know how this kind of thing is suppost to go, and i'm sure as hell this whole Angel/Human relationship won't work, so i'm just gonna spare us both the pain and yeah, i've been in love. I've always been in love with the only thing i can't have, 'cause i'm just a man, and you are... You are you Cas. And that's way out of my league".  
And even if Cas would've planned this, Dean would've found a way to surprise him.   
Without anymore hesitation, Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss, and it felt like the Heaven doors were reopened, the Hell gates closed, and all the angels were cheering for them.   
It felt like home.  
Dean felt like all the stress and pain were suddenly not there anymore, and all the muscles in his body relaxed, all the wounds and broken bones were now fulled healed. Dean felt complete.  
Out of breathe Dean pulled away, not daring to look up and meet the angel's blue eyes.  
"I love you." Dean admitted, surprising even himself that he gathered the guts to say it out loud. Cas pecked him on the lips, just because he enjoyed the feeling of knowing he could now do that.  
"I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Cause it's season Ten and we still haven't seen a kiss! I mean, we all know it's canon!!
> 
> p.s.: excuse the grammar mistakes please, and i got the title from Everything I Didn't Say from 5SOS (cause why not?!)


End file.
